


动物世界真奇妙

by RaeZH



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-08-07
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20011246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeZH/pseuds/RaeZH
Summary: 基于大量私设的一个哨向世界观故事，办案恋爱基础设定：随着科技的发展人类的进步（x），执行任务过程中哨向的结合是非必须的，哨兵可以使用精神抑制剂抑制运作过盛的感官，或者采用临时结合的方式，接触正式结合可以在药物和机器的控制下减轻痛苦，之后可以再次结合，总之一切人性化了嘛





	1. Chapter 1

佐藤胜利在特殊安全保卫总厅正式开始服役还不到四年。

特殊安全保卫厅是“塔”的日本分支，东京的总厅是日本分支里最好的，它实质上更像一个大型公司或是研究机构，也像个警察局（但他们和警察局向来不对付），亦是几者的混合物。分化后的哨兵向导在未分化少年管理部完成训练之后进到这里服役。目前佐藤隶属于一课二队，一课主管日本境内的安全问题。和其他部门相比，算是最前线的部门，几乎所有的战斗任务都是一课的，成员精神力消耗巨大，因为这个，一课的规定服役年限要比其他课短得多，有特殊情况也可以申请提前退役，三十几岁就转到其他部门的也不在少数。一课人员流动太大了，所以就不得不成为整个保卫厅结构最庞大的部门——从一课下面又分支出若干小组供保卫厅调动，一课的组长实质上几乎和其他课的课长平级，譬如佐藤的上司二组组长松本润。

如果让佐藤胜利评价松本润，佐藤绝对说不出半个不好的字来。但即使考虑到松本的确是个好人，也不得不说佐藤的是个态度极为端正，对前辈上司过分尊敬的人。因为对于二组其他人来说，松本队长的工作态度太让人头疼，在他手底下工作几乎就意味着和休息时间say goodbye了。

临近十二点半，保卫厅大楼里大多数员工正在午休，佐藤仍夹着一沓资料等电梯。二组最近接手一个案子，一些已经退伍得有二三十年的哨兵向导在半年的时间里陆续失踪，引发了很多退伍老兵的恐慌，他们联名把这件事报告给了保卫厅。这些失踪的哨兵向导少说要有六十几岁，在他们那个年代户籍管理措施还不完善，再加上都是纸质文件，随着哨兵向导户籍管理部门的几度改革搬迁，一些资料压根已经找不到了，剩下的很多文件也大多字迹模糊难以辨认。为了能交叉比对，松本出面和警察局交涉了很久，终于复印出了一些那边的户籍档案。佐藤上午刚把松本分下来的文件整理完，还得赶紧去二楼的资料部门和已有的数据对照分析，他约了十二点半到下午三点的调档权限，他得赶快去，这么多文件一时半会也分析不完。尽管他连午饭都没来得及吃。保卫厅里大大小小部门无数，都塞在这一栋大楼里，大楼很高，是一栋灰黑色的建筑，石质墙面，墙壁很厚，狭长的窗户纵着向上挑，楼顶影影绰绰有一些信号发送和接收装置，为了避免对哨兵产生额外的刺激，楼里没什么室外光，人工控制的照明既不过分亮也不过分暗，不管从哪里看，这幢大楼都让人有一种空寂感。

佐藤盯着眼前的电梯面板，等了很久，电梯几乎每过一层都要停一下，这个时间都是刚刚从外面吃完午餐回来的人，佐藤等不及，转身从步行梯下楼。他的办公室在十五层，他要先去八层找同期的菊池风磨拿午餐，然后赶快跑到二搂工作。好在佐藤胜利是他那一期体能成绩最优秀的一批哨兵之一，一下跑十几层对他来说没什么难度。按佐藤的想法，他没什么要抱怨的，松本队长是他见过的最勤奋克己的人类之一，他是S级哨兵，是精英中的精英，虽然给手下分配的活不少，但他自己工作得更不轻松，比如昨天晚上，松本队长又是在办公室过的夜，为了手头这个案子他都快连续一周没回家了。

跑到十楼的时候他手机响了，菊池给他发了条信息：我在八楼的休息室，我要跟你说个大事！

等佐藤三下两下跑到八楼，还不到休息室，他就看见菊池那只黑熊堵在门口，浑身的毛都要飘起来。

菊池冲过来，把一包三明治推给他，和他紧张兮兮地，压低了声音又好像抑制不住要大叫地说：“我们课长要回来了。”

佐藤不免用手指捻了捻自己手里的那些A4纸，差点咽了下口水，想：工作要不然也可以放一放。

佐藤当然没这么干，菊池风磨也没有更多可以透露的信息了，毕竟他们等级还太低。菊池对他课长的敬仰程度远远超出佐藤对松本的尊敬，比起来佐藤那点感情简直不够看。于是佐藤被迫又听了五分钟菊池有关课长的彩虹屁和小道消息汇报。到二楼的时候已经迟到了将近三分钟，佐藤被资料部门管事的老头训了好久，那老爷子曾经是一课的向导，退居二线之前也是堂堂A级前线战斗人员，同为A级的菜鸟佐藤感觉自己的精神网络几乎都要被训到受损，身边的精神体赤狐整个都萎靡了下来。

佐藤在心里不禁暗骂了几句菊池。

但说到菊池风磨的课长，的确是整个保卫厅的传奇人物。他是S级向导，这在精英辈出的东京总厅并不少见，这不是构成他传奇人生的必要条件。

众所周知，日本整个国家的安全事务由国家公安委员会主管，国家公安委员会下属有两大组织，一个是由哨兵向导构成的特殊安全保卫厅，另一个是由普通人构成的警察厅。行政级别上，警察厅与特殊安全保卫厅平行，国家安全委员长一般也是由这两个厅的厅长担任。无论是出于政治博弈的针锋相对，还是普通人与哨兵向导骨血里的互不相容，都导致了这两个组织的高层官员从未真正合作过，上行下效，警察厅和特殊安保厅的普通成员之间也从没和谐相处过。

樱井翔的父母都是普通人，一个基因突变的向导本已罕见（安保厅暗地里较为注重血统），再加上樱井翔的父亲，一个警察厅的副课长，就让樱井更成为了不和谐音中的大杂音。好在樱井不是个俗人，他拼命训练学习，体能和理论成绩都极为优异，即使高层官员有所不满，他仍以top 5%的排名进入了总厅。樱井自然想申请进入象征顶级一线的一课，但各级官员自然不想在一课看到一个警察厅副课长的儿子，他们把樱井塞进了二课，主管各类境外事务。一部分官员认为只要樱井不插手国内事务，他们和警察厅的斗争就还能处于平衡之中。另一方面，出于日本“塔”一向闭塞保守的处世理念，二课的事务向来不是他们认为的重点。

樱井进入总厅不到三四年，在一课的同期还是普通战斗员的时候，他已经当上了二课的副课长。按樱井的话说：“我这一生假如能做别人没有做过的事走别人没有走过的路就好了。”这话是未分化少年管理部把他邀请会去做演讲的时候说的，菊池风磨在下面听得心潮澎湃，还把这句话印在T恤上，进总部之后因为不符合dress code，就总也穿不上了。

樱井翔被外派出国是另外一个故事，涉及一桩违禁神经药物走私的案件。

一个叫恩佐的日西混血成立了一个帮派，他本身是总厅哨兵，小时候和父母离婚后同母亲回日本居住，后来分化，进保卫厅服役，退役之后回到巴西，几年后带了一批掺了致幻药的神经抑制剂回来，搞得一群哨兵上了瘾，全部落得精神崩坏。总厅派人抓他，恩佐提前得到了消息从海上开溜。厅长想通过和恩佐结合的那个向导制服他，但恩佐擒住了自己的向导，大概在船上强行做了精神分离，向导被杀，被扔进了不知道哪个大洋里。恩佐拥有自己的航线，运货的小船就这么在他前任搭档的残骸之上一直出出进进。后来总厅得到消息恩佐跑回了巴西——这当然在意料之中，总厅要把人引渡回国判刑，当时的二课课长其实已经要退役了，被派去巴西逮捕恩佐，本来以为三两个月就能完成任务，谁知道路过里约的贫民区的时候中了恩佐手下的埋伏，受了重伤，被注射了致幻药，在当地休养了半年，回国后直接退休。樱井主动请缨去和里约交涉，于是保卫厅临时给樱井升了官，把他送到了巴西，一去就是三年。中途当然遭过几次暗杀，幸而樱井年轻，又是S级向导，再加上有了前车之鉴，每次都能提前察觉到对方动作然后精神压制，没少受伤，但性命无虞。

菊池风磨说，厅里有消息说，巴西的事情接近尾声了，樱井课长要回来了。

然而总的来说，人类的本质之一是八卦，某本畅销书作者是怎么写的来着：八卦让我们人类联系紧密，产生合作关系。作为人类社群的一份子，佐藤胜利也不例外。樱井翔在总厅诸多传奇人物中对于他来说格外传奇的要素还有一个，也是最重要的一个。

樱井翔是他家松本组长的前夫。

所以对于樱井翔要回国的这件事，佐藤胜利脑海里第一个浮现的念头是：松本组长知道吗？然后又制止自己：人家前辈的事情还是别乱想了吧。

退伍哨向的案子紧接着又查了两周多，警察厅给的资料不全，松本不得不又和那边吵了几次架才把事情捋顺。这边佐藤胜利好不容易把每个人的身份姓名和档案资料对起来，但发现这些人过去的服役背景、退役后的工作、精神体的类型，都完全没有相似之处。比如有个叫田中的，五十八岁，东京出身的哨兵，被分到群马分部服役，至今退役二十年了，他倒是没什么精神损伤的记录，对厅里其他工作恐怕也兴趣缺缺，领了退伍金后，很快回东京租了个便宜的公寓，偶尔打工，但主要在柏青哥店打弹珠，爱喝酒，又称不上酗酒那么严重，只是偶尔喝得醉醺醺地躺在街上，这种人东京市一抓一大把，除去他哨兵的身份，实在没什么特别的，甚至也没人来报告他的失踪，好在因为他没和向导结合，需要定期领精神抑制剂，相熟的分发人员发现他两三个月没来领药，才把他加入失踪者名单。还有个原姓日向的向导，六十五岁，在关西分部服役，她先生是她合作的哨兵，大她九岁，服役期间两人就结合了，办了结婚手续，婚后改姓野田，退役之后野田先生在保卫厅下属的一个小研究中心找了份研究员的工作，过着很普通的生活，大概是长期的服役多少还是对哨兵的身体产生了积累性的损伤，五年前野田先生便因为脑血管疾病去世了，野田太太难过了很久，然后寡居至今，如果不是邻居时不常探望，恐怕也没人能察觉她的失踪。佐藤发现总的来说失踪者中还是那些退役后没有稳定经济来源和住处的居多，但也有野田太太这种人，可以说毫无头绪，调查陷入泥潭。佐藤为此连续加班一周，他顶着黑眼圈无奈表示：大概他们唯一的共同点就是档案太难整理了吧。

松本组长先赞扬了佐藤胜利尽职尽责的工作精神，然后给他批了假，免了一次训练任务，把他赶回家睡觉了。

佐藤将近睡了一天一夜，睁眼就看见了松本群发的工作邮件：两天后到千叶的港口执行特殊任务，下午两点针对这个任务开会，地点在保卫厅的第一会议室，那是总厅最大的会议室。

佐藤以为这是一个动员了整个一课的任务。

直到他在会议室门口撇到了菊池风磨那头招摇的美洲黑熊，紧接着又看见了六课课长二宫和也，和他身边的六课副课长相叶雅纪，顺着他俩身边的柴犬和招摇的大金毛，他又看见了七课课长城岛茂那只浮在地面的太平洋斑纹海豚，他才知道他错了。几乎半个东京总厅都出动了。

一课所有组长齐刷刷坐在最前排，佐藤和松本打了招呼，然后跑到后面在菊池后排找了个座位坐下，菊池的旁边是一课一组的中岛健人，他们三个是同期，关系不错。

佐藤翻开桌上的会议资料，上面赫然写着巴西两个字。

他指着“巴西”，戳了戳前面菊池的肩膀，小声问他：“难道是……？”

菊池点头。中岛说：“樱井课长要回来了。”

佐藤问：“巴西的工作结束了？”

中岛说：“也不算整个都完事了。樱井课长一个月前刚把巴西的程序走完，好不容易让里约同意引渡，他带着二课的境外小分队和巴西‘塔’一块清点恩佐的走私货物，发现里面有一种新型精神药品，成分作用未知。厅里怕出现什么变故，让樱井课长姑且回日本完成交接，再带给六课进行进一步药品检测。和本来厅里让我们一组跟着二课保证交接安全，现在发动了这么多人，估计是怕那些新药节外生枝。”

樱井去巴西之前，佐藤是见过他的，彼时他还刚进总厅，几乎被二组没有尽头的工作量击破了神经。那次他和中岛找菊池拿午饭，撞见了菊池口中传奇一样的樱井副课长。樱井看他脸生，问他是哪个部门的。佐藤紧张得不行，照实回答。樱井表情严肃：“松本组长是个很有才能的人，要好好和他工作。”吓得佐藤疯狂点头。

某天他偶然和松本聊起这件事，松本哼了一声说：“用不着在意，他就是那张脸。”

佐藤怕自己惹松本不快，后来听菊池提起他才知道，那会松本和樱井离婚还不到一年。

后来直到樱井出国成了课长，佐藤一直再没见过他。樱井对于他们这一批大多数人来说，是个故事而大于是个真实存在的人。

开会两天后，凌晨左右，佐藤便随着二组的队伍赶赴千叶港口。总厅原打算在东京港进行交接，但东京警视厅拒绝，只能把交接地点移到千叶港。

千叶港提前清出了附近三个码头，一组二组在港口率先就位，他们负责交接的直接护卫工作。其他几位组长也在港口的所有出入口布防。

海风吹得佐藤胜利脑子嗡嗡作响，这种自然环境不适合哨兵战斗，尽管他们出任务前已经注射了少量抑制剂。他尽可能集中注意力和组内向导的精神网络接合，把身边的精神体赤狐维持在一个稳定的状态。

佐藤望向远方，今天是个阴天，橘色的阳光被沉重的灰蓝云层润湿。云层后面传来了船队的鸣笛声。

押运船的小型信号塔先穿破地平线，它安静地工作着，把机械的噪音与船上的哨兵隔绝开。然后押运船的船体出现，接着是边上的护航小队。

佐藤看着不远处的松本润，他和一组的木村组长双双站在码头，神色严肃，穿着一套正式的紧身战斗服，背了一支mk12小口径步枪，腰间配一把伯莱塔92F，精神体是一头猎豹，正立在高处的集装箱上待命。

佐藤紧张得咽了咽口水，他突然产生了实感：樱井课长回来了。


	2. Chapter 2

樱井站在船舱内，看着前方的监控屏幕，屏幕里映出了码头的景象。

码头站了很多哨兵，后面是各组的向导，负责管控本组哨兵的精神状况，尤其是没有单独结合向导的。

樱井看不清人脸，大概数了下人数，光是临近这两三个泊位，总厅估计就布置下了一课的两个小组要多。恐怕城岛课长的七课也在这里，七课全部由独立的向导组成，他们负责全局监控所有战斗员的精神网络，如果说向导是哨兵的保险装置，七课则是保险装置的保险装置，如果一旦哪个哨兵甚至向导的精神网络崩溃，他们还要进行控场、急救。

总厅布置的如此严密，樱井仍然不敢放松。他还在想那些新型药品。

押运船进入泊位，停船。樱井和他带领的二课境外小队先下船。为了应对可能发生的海上战斗，他们穿了蓝色的迷彩制服和防水的军靴。樱井踏上陆地，换上港口的耳麦，他第一时间看见了高处站着的松本的猎豹，心头一颤，精神体亚洲狮也随之摆动了一下脑袋，那些茂盛的鬃毛跟着浪头和海风的节奏轻轻摇动。

接着传来令人不安的趿拉趿拉的脚步声，一队巴西人扣着恩佐走下甲板，恩佐带着面罩，看不清脸孔。一课的东山课长带着直属的精英小组直接接手了恩佐，一个巴西哨兵递给东山几份引渡文件，他花了很久阅读文本，然后签字。

那哨兵一挥手，另外几个队员便运出来几个小型的防爆货箱，打开货箱需要特殊的密匙，是最新的加密技术，专供军方使用，本质上使用原理十分简单粗暴，简单来说就是使用者需要得到高层授权，然后通过卫星定位发射授权文件，往复的信号经过多次加密，而且箱体很结实，又可以说箱体本身就是一个完整的“锁”，所以十分难以破解。巴西人又递给东山一张文件，上面是用葡语和日语双语写成的药物清单，需要日方清点比对。巴西人看守货箱。六课的检定员在一边待命。

东山示意巴西人可以打开货箱了。

那哨兵向巴西“塔”发送授权申请。

这时东山听到从远处一个布防点传来些许骚动，不禁浑身一凛，直觉有事发生。几乎是同时，耳机里传来七组组长生田斗真的警报：“课长，发现大批无人机飞向3号码头方向，目前距离七组布防点大约21.65公里。”3号码头是正进行交接手续的这个码头，基本可以排除民用无人机误闯的可能性，长期的战斗经验让东山直觉般下达命令：“全部击落！”

一课所有战斗单元瞬间收到命令，在场狙击哨兵齐刷刷把枪头对准天空等待无人机进入射程。樱井翔心里咯噔一下，和东山说：“东山课长，我们得尽快完成药品清点。”

东山点头，叫六课的检定员小组立刻开始工作。谁知道这批无人机飞行速度很快，清点刚做了一半，已经抵达射程范围，从七组方向传来两三声枪响，没有爆炸声，说明无人机上没有搭载炸药，此时松本在耳机里听到生田的急迫的声音：“课长，无人机飞行轨迹不对！！”

松本利落地收枪，让自己的精神体猎豹从集装箱顶跃向更高处，几下顺着港口塔吊的臂架爬上塔尖。松本开放精神突触，与精神体产生共感，此时猎豹的五感与他共享。松本能看得很远，几乎可俯视整片港口区域。

远方正飞来四个无人机矩阵，分别从不同方向飞往港口，飞行速度明显高于普通民用无人机，七组方向，从被发现到现在，打头的飞机已经逼近入口处到一千米以内。一个矩阵大致估算有一百台左右飞机。松本尽力加强自己的视觉感官，感觉精神网络微热，但还维持在他自己可控范围之内。“这批无人机共400台左右，没有搭载射击系统，但后面还有至少一批无人机矩阵，预计同样规模。”松本报告。

但无人机的飞行轨迹确实诡异，其中有一种难以察觉的微妙感。

松本继续加强自己的五感，即使天气微凉，松本的脸上仍开始冒出大粒汗珠。一旁的樱井看着他，皱了皱眉，没说话。

来的这些无人机外观上看是普通的民用无人机，现在市场上贩卖的无人机航拍用居多，大多小巧轻便，飞行轨迹流畅。但松本注意到现在他们对付的这些无人机飞起来很吃力，尽力辨别可以感觉出它们的飞行噪音也大于普通民用无人机，这些因素都给狙击哨兵的定位造成了障碍，再加上数量庞大，无穷无尽，在抵达港口前击落所有无人机几乎是不可能完成的任务，把一课现有所有狙击手瞬间提升为S级哨兵也不可能赶得及。

经过几轮射击，无人机已经坠毁多半，但仍有少量无人机进入港口区域，几乎在进入港口区域的同时，这些无人机就很明显地改变了飞行方式，与其说是飞行，不如说是在凭借飞行的惯性和自身重力自由做自由俯冲。

东山意识到异常，立刻命令手下所有组长：“停止射击！停止射击！立刻寻找附近掩蔽物进行掩蔽！！”

然而这些无人机似乎自重极重，再加上飞行速度快，不等东山布置完毕，先头几台已经坠向地面，发出几声响亮的撞击声，主体外壳裂开，再也没有其它声响。在海风的影响下，无人机坠落轨迹极不规则无法预测，甚至有四五台落入3号码头区域。

随着所有无人机坠落解体，有一股刺鼻的味道在港口区域逐渐变得浓郁起来。

在场所有人迅速佩戴起防毒护具。

樱井翔对这股味道太熟悉了，他把耳麦调到东山的私人频率：“东山课长，这是恩佐他们研发的一种针对哨兵向导的神经类药物st-NTs，对普通人类无效，我在巴西遇到过很多次，可以通过皮肤呼吸道吸收，吸收后哨兵会进入暴走，向导的精神网络会失效。”

东山说：“他们如果不来劫一次恩佐反而会出乎我的意料。”

接着东山下达命令：“所有向导进入紧急战斗状态待命。”

这时恩佐突然发出几声吼叫，撕心裂肺从身体深处挤出来的似的。

樱井心想坏了，在总厅正式接管前，恩佐归巴西看守押送，怕是巴西人没给恩佐准备防毒护具，这种情况下恩佐的头套和没有一样。

尽管恩佐自从被逮捕后，就被注射了大量的抑制剂直至处于精神恍惚的状态，五感被极大程度地压抑，甚至无法把精神体汇集成型。然而此刻恩佐的五感像是一点点地、被迫释放出来，放到比他自然状态还要敏感，外界的一点刺激对他而言都是折磨，也像一双麻了很久的腿逐渐恢复知觉的过程，一种难以言喻的酸痛感也在他身体内部肆虐。他的精神体时隐时现，是一条鳄鱼。那条鳄鱼也正处于极度狂躁的状态中，有时成型，有时化成一张银白色的精神网络，在恩佐周身变化形状，倏地缩起，倏地铺展开来。近身的精神体在这股能量的浮动下也被影响的烦躁不堪。

突然，恩佐的精神体汇集成型，向看守恩佐的一课精英小队及稍有距离的巴西押送小队和六课的检定员发起攻击。缠斗中，三个哨兵的防毒面具气阀被击中，两个是一课的，一个是巴西的。本队的向导正试图压制恩佐，没有余地再应付暴走的自家队员了，更何况外国哨兵，更是力不从心。

东山大喊：“城岛君，3号码头有哨兵陷入暴走，恩佐也暴走了！”

城岛所在布防点处于码头和其他课布防点中间位置，更靠近在港口外围布防的五组六组这些分组。在刚刚的袭击中，港口外围坠落了更多无人机。

神经药物浓度远高于码头处。

城岛回复东山：“我尽量调配人手过去。我这里已经有十几个哨兵暴走了。”

精神的暴走像一种迅猛的瘟疫，在港口迅速传播开来。城岛不断听到手下报告：“无法压制！”或者“神经突触无法连接。”也有不少向导自身中了毒素，精神网络失效，进入静默状态。在这么高浓度的毒素环境中，防毒面具是没有办法长期坚持的，毒素会从气阀中渗入，也会从衣服的纤维中渗入，哪怕进入一丁点就很要命。

五感控制在保卫厅中是一项重点训练科目，一课的几个组长都是其中的佼佼者，在现在的情况下比一般士兵更自如一些。

松本战斗经验丰富，他尽量不与陷入暴走的哨兵正面接触，避免受伤让更多毒素入侵体内，在佐藤等人的掩护下——他们已经竭尽全力与毒素对抗了，松本一边回避暴走哨兵的攻击，一边与精神体共感，试图寻找一条到七课布防点的安全道路，以取得更多抑制剂给哨兵注射。

城岛正带着七课的向导全力张开精神网络，他们的精神网络经过同一训练，相互之间产生共鸣，以七课布防点为中心，缓缓覆盖向整个港口区域尝试控制场面。

一般情况下七课的训练是针对于战斗中哨兵精神负荷过载的情况进行的，这种情况在野外的长期作战中很容易进行。这种药物作用下的暴走对于七课的训练来说并不适配，恐怕也只有抑制剂才能稍微有点作用。

但考虑到恩佐的情况。他已经注射了过量抑制剂，但仍未抵过毒素的侵蚀。松本心里打鼓。

樱井翔拉住松本润：“我跟你一块去。”

松本回头，顿了一下，说：“我自己可以，你看好恩佐。”

码头处已经陷入一片混乱，恩佐正在暴走，六课其他人已经在掩护下撤向七课处，他们不是战斗主力，巴西人撤到了海上，留下一地货物，一组二组一部分哨兵向导已经丧失战斗能力，剩下的向导正尽力压制恩佐，哨兵边与毒素抗衡边进行掩护作战。

松本的抉择很明显是正确的。樱井说：“那你一个人要注意。”松本收回精神体，将它实体化，跃上它，伏在猎豹的背上，猎豹跃出，把松本送往下一个掩体。二课本身不应该主动插手境内战斗，但此时樱井身边巨大的猫科动物伏低身体，它的主人进入了战斗状态。

另一边，港口的哨兵已经全员换上狙击装备，调配至七课周围应对无人机。随着又几声巨大的撞击声，下一批无人机阵已经到达。更多的初级哨兵、向导陷入暴走。

二课在巴西的战斗经验到底还是起了作用，在樱井的辅助下，恩佐的状态有所平缓，然而大概因为恩佐没有任何防护措施，樱井从没见过像他精神网络波动这么剧烈的情况。

樱井已经张开自己的精神网络，用余力观测远处松本的战斗状况。

有一架无人机在空中晃动几下，朝着松本的方向就飞了过来。松本转身侧跳，轻松躲过，那无人机略过松本身侧，落在地面上开裂，碎块向四面八方飞去。

一块碎片擦过临近狙击手的耳廓，带出微不可见的一道血痕。

那是个入职不满两年的哨兵，还没参加过几次大型战斗，本已进入苦战。

神经毒素进入血液后扩散得更快。

那哨兵很快便身形不稳，晃了几下，视网膜一片模糊，手上失了准头。

松本听到自身后传来两声枪响。

一枚子弹击中身边的集装箱，一声闷响，击出一个深坑。

紧接着左腿袭来一阵痛感，另一枚子弹擦过。子弹带着血击入前方的地面。

松本本已预判到子弹轨迹，但还是慢了一步，跌在地上。

松本感到头晕，再也无法移动。

这时突然从码头方向传来狮吼声。

松本收回精神体，摁着头让自己精神集中，自言自语：“翔桑……”

樱井翔的精神网络爆发式地运行到超负荷状态，瞬间，在场几乎所有哨兵向导都听到了一声狮吼和它不断的回声。

狮吼声来自外界，回声振荡在精神网络里。一次次振荡，每振荡一次便要再深入一层精神网络。

直至精神图景。

佐藤胜利站在樱井翔的临近处。他的精神图景是一片大海，在神经毒素的扰乱下，天空狂风暴雨，海面出现无限旋涡，旋涡之下好像是黑洞，故意引他进去一样，佐藤没有办法突破精神图景，也失去控制精神图景的力量了，只能艰难地感应外界。突然他听见一阵阵回声，从很高远的地方逐渐传入他的精神图景。

他看见海边站着一只狮子，那狮子也在看着他，但那狮子只盯了他一下，便转身看向更远处，他跟着那狮子的视线望过去。

风雨已经停了，精神图景再次归为一片阒静。

短短几分钟，樱井掠过了无数人的精神图景。

他看到了高山，看到了草原，看到了大海，看到了冰川，也看过了小屋、树木、某个房间……

但无论如何，他没有找到松本的精神图景，无法连接松本的精神突触。

他想提高自己的负荷，却怎么也做不到了，他已经力竭。

他一定还在生气。

樱井昏过去前想。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这架就打到这了，下章忆甜思苦给你一张过去的CD！


End file.
